Teen Titans: The Terror Begins
by The Hellraiser
Summary: A villian from Raven's past shows up and kidnaps Starfire and Beast Boy. What will Raven and Robin do to get them back? Major BB&Ra. Maybe some Robin&Starfire in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans: The Terror Begins  
  
Arella, a white, skinny young woman with black hair and dazzling blue eyes was running from what seemed like an army of demon warriors from Trigon's evil world. Their wooden arrows flew past her as she ran, her eyes scanning every building in a town located in Azarath to find a safe hiding place for her and her baby. However, there was no such luck. Every building was closed due to the fact that the army of demons came from Trigon's/Raven's world and appeared in Azarath.  
  
Arella suddenly came to a halt. Standing right in front of her was the demon Seth. Seth was the most wicked demon of all, even more wicked than his father, Trigon. He had the same yellow eyes, the same gray hair, and the same red skin as Trigon had. He wore a loincloth. He smirked as he glared down at her.  
  
" Seth!" Arella cried, clutching her baby more tightly. His evil smirk stretched out farther. His vampire - like teeth shone as the sunlight hit them.  
  
" Hand over the baby," he said as he held out his hand.  
  
She took one step backward.  
  
" Don't worry Arella, all I want to do is an experiment on her. It'll hurt me more than it hurts her," he lied, his hand still outstretched.  
  
"No!" she said as she began to run away from him and his powerful army.  
  
" Grrrrrrr! Get her, and bring her back to me, dead or alive!" he spat as he pointed his red index finger at her figure. His army obeyed him and ran straight for her, each of their bows ready. Seth followed after them.  
  
Arella kept running until she saw Azar's palace and ran straight for the palace doors.  
  
Seth seized his chance to kill her and take the baby. He pulled out his Spirit Taker 5000, a gun designed to take the souls of the living. He finally caught up with her. He pressed a red button on the Spirit Taker 5000. A glowing blue ball formed as the metal claw opened. He pointed it directly at her. Two green lines came out of her body and formed into the shape of DNA as she screamed. Her clear spirit erupted from her chest inside the green DNA. Seth laughed as her spirit was sucked into the gun. Baby Raven cried as she hit the porch of Azar's palace. Seth turned the gun away from her mother and then pointed it directly at her. Footsteps echoed in the palace as Seth aimed at her. Once he heard the footsteps, he and his army vanished into thin air. The door creaked open. A white skinned woman with brown eyes and blonde hair appeared at the door. The woman wore a long sleeved purple dress that matched with her red rings.  
  
"Oh my!" the woman called Azar gasped as she saw the baby. She picked up the baby.  
  
" Where is your mother?" She asked as she looked around for Raven's mother. She saw Arella's dead body on the porch. She looked back at the baby, who was still crying,  
  
" Don't worry, I'll take care of you," she said as she waved her hand and Arella's body disappeared. 


	2. Welcome to the Teen Titans

12 years later..  
  
" What's wrong Raven? You seem quiet today," Azar asked as they began to eat their dinner.  
  
" Don't I always seem like this?" Raven replied, her one eyebrow raised.  
  
" Well yes, but I sense that something's troubling you."  
  
Raven sighed as she twirled spaghetti around her fork. She wondered if she should tell Azar of what she was going to do in the next hour.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" I was thinking about joining the Teen Titans," she said as she looked at her plate.  
  
" What's wrong with that?" Azar asked as a smile crept upon her face.  
  
" I thought you might refuse because Azarath needs me to protect them from evil, especially from what had happened 12 years ago when I was only 1," she said, still staring at her plate. Azar laid a hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven looked up at her.  
  
" The citizens of Azarath don't need your protection anymore, Raven, I suggest that you fulfill your destiny and become a Teen Titan."  
  
" I thought you'd say something like that," Raven said.  
  
" Then why did you ask me?"  
  
" I needed your permission to go," she replied as she rose out of her chair and into her room to pack her stuff. Her room was dimly lit. The only source of light came from a statue of drama masks that her mom had given her when she was a baby. Everything in her room was the color black, including her sheets and her cd player. A cd rack was placed in a corner of her room. The rack held a few cds like Evanescence and some other Goth artists. She placed the small cd player, along with the cds, inside her black backpack and strolled over to her desk. She picked up a photo of her mom holding her.  
  
" Wish you were here with me, mother," she said as she also placed the photograph into her backpack. She closed her backpack and went outside. " Goodbye Azar," she mumbled to herself as she took off towards earth.  
  
It was morning when she found Titans Tower. " Not as bad as I thought it would be," she muttered as she flew directly towards the front of Titans Tower. She landed on the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened and standing right in front of her was Robin, Batman's sidekick.  
  
"Can I help you?" Robin asked as his expression changed from bored to wonder, " And who are you?"  
  
" I'm Raven, a citizen of Azarath and I want to become a member of the Teen Titans," she replied, a serious tone in her voice. Starfire appeared behind Robin. " Robin I .. Eeeeeeeekkkkkk!" she screamed as she saw Raven. Raven glared at her. " I'll be in my room," Starfire said as her green eyes grew big. She retreated to her bedroom.  
  
Robin turned to face Raven. " Do you have any other talents than to scare people?" he asked.  
  
" My other talent is telekinesis."  
  
" That's a very cool power. Anyways, If you want to join, you have to take a couple of tests," he said as he led her towards the gym.  
  
The gym was a fabulous place to be. In one corner was an area for lifting weights. In another, was a punching bag, and in the other corner was a bunch of other equipment. They walked by a statue of a tiger that was actually Beast Boy in disguise. As soon as they past him, he quietly transformed back into himself.  
  
" For your 1st test, you have to lift, or in your case, levitate this 2000 pound weight," Robin instructed her as he placed the weight on the floor. " Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos," she shouted, her mind focused on levitating the weight. The weight became enveloped in an eerie black glow and floated in mid air. She placed it back on the floor with her mind.  
  
" Very good," Robin said, " Now this test will tell me if you are worthy enough to become a member, for this next test, you and I shall do battle." He took out his bo- stick.  
  
" Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" she shouted as two 500-pound weights were levitated. 1 weight broke Robin's bo- stick as the other one knocked him off his feet. Beast Boy watched with great interest as the battle ended. " I don't think we have a member as powerful and mysterious as you, Raven," Robin panted as he got to his feet. Raven smiled weakly. " Can I ask you to take off that hood?" he questioned her. Her smile changed into a frown. " I never show my face to people I don't know," she replied while glaring at him.  
  
" Every member has to show their face to one another, even if they are ugly," he said, "Now take it off."  
  
" Never."  
  
" TAKE IT OFF NOW!!!"  
  
" Fine," she said as she pulled her blue hood back and rested it upon her shoulders.  
  
She had midnight blue hair, pale white skin, heavily penciled eyebrows, blue eyes, and a red gem on her forehead. She wore a black leotard along with a blue cloak, a gold belt that hung loosely around her waist, and blue boots.  
  
" I see that you're gothic," Robin said. Beast Boy sneaked up behind Raven. " I don't think she is," said Beast Boy. She heard him and turned around. " Raven, this is Beast Boy, our changeling," Robin said as he looked at the green lad that wore black pants and a long sleeved shirt with a streak of purple down the middle.  
  
" Hi," Beast Boy said to her. Raven just stared at him.  
  
" Well aren't you going to say hello?"  
  
" I don't say hello to anybody," she replied, still staring at him.  
  
" You just said it."  
  
Raven growled at him. " What's her problem?" he whispered to Robin.  
  
" I think that's just her personality," Robin answered.  
  
" Oh."  
  
"If you're going to keep talking about me, do it somewhere else!" she spat, her temple pounding faster and faster with every second, along with her heart.  
  
" C'mon Beast Boy, lets go," Robin said as the 3 of them strolled out of the gym. 


	3. The plan

Back at Seth's castle.  
  
Seth was pondering about how to seek his revenge against Raven. " Hmmmm," he said as he put his hand against his chin, " Maybe I could kidnap the green one, since he is the one she cares about most, but what about Robin? Maybe I can also kidnap the alien girl. Yes, that should do. HADES!!!"  
  
" Yes sir," grunted a demon that appeared to be like Seth, but with black hair.  
  
" Tell the warriors to get their weapons ready. It has been 13 years since I last saw Raven, and therefore I want her to be surprised to see that I have returned," he laughed as the lights went off and everything in the background disappeared except for his gleaming yellow eyes and his vampire teeth. Seconds later, his teeth had also disappeared and his eyes remained. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Watch this," Beast Boy said as he transformed into a cute rabbit and leapt onto Raven's lap. " Get off of my lap," she said as she pushed him off of her. He pretended to be hurt as he hit the floor. " Oh no, Beast Boy don't, I-I'm sorry," she said as she bent down to pick him up. He quickly transformed into his original form before she could reach him. "I made you emotional," he laughed as he fell on his back and rolled all over the floor.  
  
" I hate you, you CLORBAG!!!" she shouted and he stopped laughing. She strolled up the stairs and into a corridor. Beast Boy's face changed from laughter to gloom.  
  
" You know BB, that wasn't exactly hilarious," Cyborg said, nodding his head from left to right, " I mean, she's only been a member for a year, you shouldn't jeer her like that."  
  
" I never thought that she'd take it seriously, after all it was just a joke," Beast Boy said as he put his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
" Maybe you should, how do you say it? Apologize for your wrong doing," Starfire suggested.  
  
" You're right Star, I think I will apologize," he said as he ran up the stairs and down the long, dark corridor.  
  
Raven sat atop of the Titans Tower muttering her three words as she meditated. " Uh, hi Raven," came a voice from behind her. " What do you want Nature Boy?" she sighed as she stopped meditating. " I just wanted to see what you were doing and to apologize for mocking you like that," he said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. She turned around to face him. " What did you say?" she asked.  
  
" I said that I want to apologize, and see what you're doing," he replied.  
  
" I was meditating until you burst in," she said as Beast Boy sat down beside her.  
  
" I hope you can forgive me for mocking you," he said. The wind started to pick up. " I forgive you," she said as the wind ran through her hair, " But I hope you learned not to mock people like that because they will ignore you in return." At that moment, the moonlight hit Raven's face. Her skin was brighter than ever and her gem shone the prettiest shade of red. Beast Boy gazed at her beauty.  
  
" What?" she asked as she noticed that he was staring at her with admiring eyes. "Nothing," he replied as he turned a brilliant shade of red. " You know, I always thought that your jokes were corny," she said as she gazed at the moon.  
  
" Yeah, everybody says that," he sighed. " At least we're not lying," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. " Still it makes me feel like crud to know that I don't have a good sense of humor," he sighed as a dreary look spread across his face, " I might as well give up on jokes."  
  
" Just because your jokes are corny doesn't mean that you should give up," she said, "Look at me, I thought that I wasn't good enough to join the Teen Titans but I didn't let that stop me." They both grinned at each other.  
  
" Thanks for comforting me, I won't give up," Beast Boy said as he got to his feet and strolled down the staircase. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Is the army prepared?" asked Seth as he strolled from side to side. " The army asks you if they could have another day to go over the plan a few more times," replied Hades. " I already gave them a few hours to go over it, but I suppose so," Seth growled as he stopped in his tracks. Hades left the room. " How much time do I have to give them?" he yelled, pounding his fist against his dusty old desk.  
  
" Now my plan will have to be postponed because of those idiots," he spat with fury, " Oh well, at least they will have more practice and be more prepared for tomorrow." He ran his hand through his gray hair. He began to think about Trigon and how Raven murdered him. He knelt down on the floor and folded his hands. " Siezta Molerium," he muttered and a sudden wind ran throughout the room, " Come spirit of Trigon, the greatest demon of them all!" The wind formed into Trigon's face in front of his kneeling son.  
  
" I seek your help father, my army wants me to give them an extra day and I'm frustrated because I had originally planned to do it tonight, and because of those idiots I have to postpone it until tomorrow," he said as he rose his fist high into the air. " Save your energy," Trigon said just as Seth was about to hit the floor with his fist, " I suggest that you let your army train, they will be even more prepared for the event." " But I can't wait any longer, I've already given them a week to train," Seth said.  
  
" You have to wait, the more your army is prepared, the better the plan will work," Trigon said, " I know that you're frustrated, but save your frustration for tomorrow. Remember what I told you 2 weeks ago, Raven is your stepsister and therefore you must kill her." After that, his spirit departed the room. Seth got up and walked to his desk.  
  
" Maybe you're right father, maybe I do need to save my energy," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
" But there is one thing I'll do for you, I will kill her," he said as he grinned at the idea of killing Raven. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven was in the kitchen making breakfast. She was spreading Vegemite across a piece of toast when Beast Boy barged into the kitchen. He plopped into a chair. " Cyborg chasing you again?" Raven asked as she occupied the chair next to him. " Yeah, because I had beaten him at a videogame," he answered. " Boys," Raven whispered to herself.  
  
" Huh?" Beast Boy said as he looked at her. " Nothing," she replied.  
  
" What is that?" Beast Boy questioned her as he pointed to the type of spread that she used. " It's Vegemite," she replied. "Oh," he said. He was pondering about something that had been bothering him all day. " Um, Raven?" he choked out.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I-I w-was w-w-wondering i-if you w-would g-go out with me?" he stuttered while shuffling his feet and looked down at the tile floor of the kitchen. " I guess," she said, half smiling. Beast Boy's face broke into a grin. They heard huge, metal footsteps heading for the kitchen door. "Hide me," Beast Boy gulped as he tried to hide behind Raven. She picked him up and threw him inside an open cupboard and quickly shut the door. Cyborg had burst into the kitchen. He had failed to restrain his temper.  
  
" Is Green Boy in here?" he asked Raven, who was standing beside the sink. " No," she replied coolly. " I thought I heard a crash in here. Anyways, if you do see him, tell him that I'm looking for him so I can beat the living daylights out of him," he said as he stomped out of the kitchen. Raven opened the cupboard as Cyborg slammed the kitchen door.  
  
" Thanks," Beast Boy gasped as he crawled out of the stuffy, cramped space. As he crawled out, a fist that was enveloped in black appeared in front of his face. He looked up at Raven. Her eyes were glowing white. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.  
  
" If you ever make me do that again, you'd wish that you've never been born," she said as her eyes turned to their regular color and her fist turned pale white. She strolled out of the room.  
  
" Well, that was a bit of a shock, but at least you've got a date," Beast Boy said as he got to his feet and left the kitchen. 


	4. The fight and The Date

"There you are!" Cyborg's voice shouted as Beast Boy strolled out of the kitchen. He grabbed Beast Boy by the arm and dragged him so that Beast Boy was standing by his feet. " Oh, um, hey Cy, heh heh," Beast Boy gulped as Cyborg grasped his shirt and lifted him up. "You are dead meat," Cyborg growled as he raised his metal fist. Cyborg started walking.  
  
" C'mon Cy, couldn't we settle this over a cup of soymilk?" Beast Boy said as drops of sweat formed on his face. "Sure BB, we're gonna settle this once and for all," Cyborg replied as he walked into the kitchen and over to the blender. "No Cyborg, please no, anything but the blender," Beast Boy pleaded as Cyborg halted in front of the blender.  
  
" Sorry buddy, but you asked for it," Cyborg said as he turned the blender on and turned him upside down. "Put him down," came a harsh voice just as Cyborg was about to dunk Beast Boy's head inside the blender. "No," Cyborg replied, still holding Beast Boy. Raven took one step into the kitchen. "I said put him down," Raven repeated. "Never," Cyborg said. Raven's eyes turned white and her hands became enveloped in black. Cyborg's torso was soon enveloped in black and he was levitated into the air. He was still holding Beast Boy.  
  
"As soon as I put you down, you better leave Beast Boy alone," she said. "Never," Cyborg repeated. Raven's eyes narrowed, making Cyborg gag. "Okay.cough.okay, I'll leave him alone," he gasped. Cyborg let go of Beast Boy as soon as he hit the floor. "Geez," he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Beast Boy quickly got to his feet.  
  
" Thanks Raven, I thought he had me for sure," he said, rubbing his wrist. She placed her hand on his wrist. His wrist started to glow black. His wrist turned to it's normal color as Raven let go of him. He looked as his wrist, which stopped throbbing with pain. The only thing that was throbbing was his heart as Raven stared at him. Her heart did the same.  
  
"No problem," she said while staring at him. They looked into each other's beautiful eyes. Each of them felt a sensation in the pit of their stomachs. Each of them was staring deeply into each other's eyes that they didn't notice Robin and Starfire walking in on them.  
  
"What are they doing Robin?" Starfire asked. "It looks like they are staring at each other," Robin answered as a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Oh, is it a staring game like the one I played on Tamaran?" she questioned Robin.  
  
" No Star, this is different," he answered.  
  
Raven suddenly noticed that they were there. "You didn't see anything," she said as she strolled out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why did you guys come here?" Beast Boy asked them with fire in his eyes. "We were just going to eat breakfast," Robin replied as Beast Boy chased after Raven. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Raven wait up!" Beast Boy shouted, running up the staircase. Raven turned around. "What?" she said, annoyed by his shouting. "I was wondering if you would like to go to this restaurant called Tony's for our date?" he asked as he put a hand on the back of his neck. "Sure," she replied, "So, what time are we going to leave at?"  
  
"About 7:00p.m." he answered. "I'll meet you downstairs by then," Raven said as she disappeared into her room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 5 minutes to 7:00 p.m. and Raven still wasn't ready. "Oh crud, it's almost 7:00 and I still can't find nice clothes to wear," she said as she searched her closet for nice clothes, "Why don't I have anything nice to wear?" She closed her closet door. "Maybe I could just go like this," she sighed as she opened her door and went downstairs. Beast Boy awaited her by the door. He hadn't found anything nice to wear either because he was still wearing his old uniform. "Lets go," he said as he opened the door and they walked out. It took them only 5 minutes to find the restaurant called Tony's. They took a table outside. They looked at their menus. "What would you like to order?" a waiter asked them as he approached the table. "I'd like spaghetti," Raven replied. "And I'd like a salad," Beast Boy said as the waiter took their menus and strolled inside.  
  
"So, heh, how do you like?" he asked, wondering if she hated the place. "It's nice," she answered, looking at the place. The restaurant was decorated with stuff like lights, paintings on the windows, and bells on the green door. The chairs outside were very fancy. The top of the chairs were shaped like hearts while the bottoms were round, they were also the color black.  
  
Bushes with pink flowers had surrounded the restaurant, along with the oak trees. "Here are your orders. Enjoy," the waiter said as he placed their orders on the white table.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Beast Boy asked as he ate his meal. "Normal, as usual," Raven replied as she did the same, " How was yours?" "Same," he answered as he took a huge bite of his salad. The sound of violins, cellos, and accordions drifted through the evening air.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Beast Boy asked as the music drifted through his ears. "I don't dance," she replied.  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
"No I don't." "Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Believe me, you do," he said as he held out his hand. Raven finally gave in and took his hand. "Don't step on his feet, don't step on his feet," Raven thought to herself. Beast Boy thought the same thing. He accidentally stepped on her foot.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"It's okay," Raven sighed as they continued dancing. She laid her head on Beast Boy's chest as a grin crept upon her face. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile when he saw her beautiful, wide smile. Both of their hearts were beating faster and faster as they looked at one another. Raven blushed as Beast Boy looked at her with admiring eyes. They each hoped that the evening would never end. But as evening came to an end, so did the music.  
  
"Do you want to watch the sunset?" Raven questioned him as they stopped dancing. "Sure," he answered. They went back to their seats. Raven could not believe that she was watching the sunset, but she didn't want to leave, so she remained. "It's beautiful," Beast Boy said. "You're beautiful," Raven said to herself. An oak tree started to bend behind them.  
  
"Huh?" "None of your business," she said. They suddenly embraced each other in a tight hug as they watched the sun disappear. A trashcan exploded somewhere near the two. They started to head back to the tower.  
  
"I think that went pretty well," Raven thought to herself, "I mean, nothing bad went wrong except for a couple of accidents that I caused."  
  
They landed atop of Titans Tower. Raven landed as Beast Boy transformed from a raven into his original form. Raven ran past Beast Boy and into the tower. Beast Boy could've sworn that he heard her say "Thanks" as she ran past him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven shut her bedroom door behind her. She quickly plopped onto her round bed. She tried to meditate but thoughts were crammed inside her head. Things in her room started to float in mid air.  
  
She was feeling only two feelings right now: love and happiness. "These emotions are getting harder to block every day," she said as a few things exploded in the air.  
  
"Why am I suddenly feeling these emotions for Beast Boy?" she asked herself as she climbed into bed, "Maybe it's love that I feel towards him. No, It can't be. It just can't be. Or could it?" Another thought crammed into her head.  
  
"Could he be feeling the same for me, or not?" she said as she shuddered at the thought of him just liking her as a friend. After the thought had past, she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	5. The kidnapping

Robin was flicking the buttons on the remote when Starfire walked in. "What is it that you are doing Robin?" she asked as he continued to press the channel button on the remote. "I'm trying to find this movie that I've heard so much about," he answered as he found the channel.  
  
"There," he said as he started to relax. "What movie is this?" Starfire asked as she leaned her head to the left so she could see the TV. "It's called Edward Scissorhands," he replied. "May I join you in watching this movie?" she asked politely.  
  
"Sure," he replied as Starfire sat beside him. "What is this the movie about?" she questioned him. "All I've heard is that the movie's about this teenage boy who has scissors for hands," he answered. "Scary, is it a horror film?" she asked while looking at Robin. "No, it's just a fairytale starring Johnny Depp," he replied, his eyes glued to the screen. The scene where Edward strolls into Peg's house and sees the picture of her daughter Kim comes up on screen.  
  
Robin's heart started pumping as he looked at the girl beside him. "Calm down Robin, just calm down," he thought to himself, "Even if Starfire is sitting next to me it doesn't mean I should get emotional, even though I still get this sensation in the pit of my stomach every time she comes near me." Starfire's heart did the same and she couldn't resist it.  
  
"What is this strange emotion I am feeling towards Robin?" she asked herself, "I have been feeling this emotion for him ever since I joined the group. I try to tell him how I feel about him, but every time I do, something always comes up." She rested her head on Robin's shoulder. He saw her head lying on his shoulder and began to stroke it. He looked at her green eyes.  
  
" Dang she's beautiful," he thought, "Whoa Robin snap out of it, she'll never love you." He turned his attention to the TV. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven was squirming on her bed. Her face was all sweaty and it showed fear. "No, no, he can't." she muttered in her sleep. She had just entered Beast Boy's room, but found his room empty. She came out of his room when all of a sudden, she heard the sound of rustling footsteps heading towards the base of the tower.  
  
She ran downstairs, but it was to late. Beast Boy was kidnapped. A sudden scream echoed in the corridor, followed by another. Raven had awoken when the screams reached her ears. She quickly recognized the second scream as Beast Boy's. She got out of bed and ran straight for Beast Boy's room. She slid open the door and saw that his room was empty.  
  
A rustling of footsteps could be heard downstairs. A few more cries of help echoed throughout the corridor. Raven ran down the staircase as the screams died away. The dream that she had came true, he was gone. "Raven, Star's been kidnapped," Robin said as he flicked the light switch. "So is Beast Boy," she said. Robin walked up to her. "I wonder why the alarm didn't go off," he said. "They must've deactivated the alarm system," she said.  
  
"Who's they?" he asked her.  
  
"Seth and his army of powerful demons," she replied. "Oh, anyways, where's Cyborg?" he asked as he looked at her. "Still asleep, I suppose," she answered as she strolled up the staircase, Robin following her. "Why are we heading up the staircase?" Robin asked.  
  
"Because I know where they took them," she replied while she went inside of her room, retrieved her meditation mirror, and went back out. Robin halted right in front of her as she closed her door.  
  
"This is my meditation mirror," Raven said holding up a purple hand mirror with black horns placed on top of it, "It will teleport us to the inside of my mind."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"Just wait and see," Raven replied as she placed the mirror in front of them. Four red eyes stared back at them. A black hand suddenly shot out of the mirror and grasped the two Titans. The hand pulled them inside of the mirror and they were instantly teleported into Raven's mind.  
  
Once they appeared in her mind, a raven with 4 gleaming red eyes stare down at them. The sky shone a brilliant shade of red. Raven and Robin walked across a bridge of floating platforms that were glued together. These baby ravens with huge red eyes watched them come nearer and nearer to them. As soon as Raven and Robin were on the same platform as the ravens, the ravens started to repeat the words "Turn back".  
  
They halted in front of the ravens. Robin walked closer to examine the black birds. "Robin, get away from them," Raven said. "What's the worst that could happen?" he asked. He turned around, but to his surprise, the ravens were gone. Instead they were scattered all over the platform. They looked innocent for a second, but in a flash, showed their sharp fangs and four red eyes. They formed into millions of adult ravens and started to peck at their victims. Robin tripped over a rock and grasped Raven's cloak for support.  
  
He fell off a ledge. His one hand was clinging onto the ledge while the other was holding Raven, who was below him. Suddenly they heard a giggle. There was Happy Raven standing on the bottom of the platform.  
  
Raven wasn't shocked by this appearance, but Robin was. The ground flipped over and they landed on their stomachs.  
  
"Who's this?" Robin asked, confused.  
  
"I'm just a happy personality trait of hers," Happy Raven replied, pointing her index finger at Raven. "Where are Beast Boy and Starfire?" Raven asked as she got to her feet.  
  
"They're in that creepy castle on top of that hill," Happy Raven answered with a smile.  
  
"Whoa," Robin said, "How do we get over there? There seems to be more unconnected floating platforms and a graveyard in that path."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll only take you to the floating platforms, and then I'll leave you to deal with another personality trait," Happy Raven chuckled as she led the way down to the floating platforms. 


	6. Platforms and Battle

"I must warn you that the next personality trait you'll meet is always depressed and very timid, so try to be nice to her," Happy Raven chuckled as she continued to lead them to the floating platforms.  
  
"How many personality traits do we have to meet?" Robin asked as he grew impatient by the minute. "Only two," Happy Raven replied. "Good," he said. Robin only had one thing on his mind: Starfire. He was worried about her safety, but most of all, if he would ever see her again. Raven was also worried. She was worrying about Beast Boy but held it inside.  
  
"We're here," Happy Raven said as they halted in front of the platforms. Happy Raven disappeared into thin air as another trait appeared. The trait wore a gray cloak and looked as if she had been timid and sad all of her life. Timid Raven had appeared. She motioned them to follow her as she hopped from platform to platform.  
  
Raven flew over the platforms as Robin jumped from one platform to another. "Easy," he said as he landed on the 4th platform.  
  
"Easy, but painful. You must be extremely careful because there are spikes at the bottom of this cliff and if you fall, the spikes will kill you in a second," warned Timid Raven.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said. A deep crack formed as he stepped on the 6th platform. There was a loud crack and the platform, along with Robin, fell towards the thorn sharp spikes. "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos," Raven shouted and Robin's body was levitated. She placed him on the other side of the bridge of floating platforms as she and Timid Raven got there.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Timid Raven said as Robin was sweeping dust off of him. "Yeah, but I think I've had enough warnings for today!" he snapped at her. Timid Raven shrunk to the size of a doll. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Robin we're supposed to be nice to her, remember?" Raven asked. "Oh yeah, right," he replied. He turned to Timid Raven. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried about Starfire," he said as she grew back to her normal size. They started to walk towards the graveyard. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Starfire and Beast Boy were tied onto cold, metal chairs. "Do you think our friends are searching for us?" Starfire asked as she tried to squirm out of the rope that tied her to the chair.  
  
"I don't know Star," Beast Boy replied, "I'm sure they are."  
  
"I hope so," she sighed as tears crept down her cheeks. The door creaked open. Seth walked into the room with two weapons: a gun and a hypno screen.  
  
"So," he chuckled as he walked towards them, "Are you two ready for the operation?" He pointed the gun at Starfire and the hypno screen at Beast Boy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Timid Raven disappeared as Raven and Robin walked into the cemetery. The grass was wet and leaves rustled. The wind surrounding them howled like a coyote.  
  
"I wonder how we can get to the castle? There must be a secret passageway that leads to the castle," Robin said as they checked each row of tombstones. A sound similar to the crack of a whip rang throughout the cold, night air. They turned around to see where the sound came from.  
  
There, standing right in front of them was the skeleton of Trigon. He had leapt out of his grave. The moment the two looked at him, his blank eyes had turned as yellow as the sun. He waved his hand and there were more whip like sounds. 99 more skeletons lunged out of their graves.  
  
"Kill them," the skeleton of Trigon said as he pointed his bony index finger at them. The skeletons obeyed his command and ambushed them.  
  
"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos," Raven shouted as 20 tombstones were levitated. She threw the tombstones at 20 bloodthirsty skeletons that ambushed her. Their bones scattered onto the ground, but 10 seconds later, the bones had rebuilt the skeletons.  
  
"This is impossible," Raven thought, "Unless I destroy my father's skeleton." She immediately flew into the air. She searched for her father, but he was nowhere to be seen. She checked the entrance of the cemetery. There he was, standing outside of the cemetery. She chased after him. He heard her chasing him and turned around. "You'll never catch me," he laughed as she drew closer and closer to him.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said as she levitated a nearby oak tree. Trigon quickly drew out his sword and swung it at the tree. He split the tree in half. He kept swinging the axe until the tree was chopped into bits. "Looks like this will be the end of you," he snarled as he was about to throw the axe at her. As he lifted his axe, a 2000-pound boulder smashed him into bits. After this, all of the skeletons burst into bits of bones. "Raven, I've found a secret passage!" Robin shouted as Raven landed right beside him. She levitated the top of a coffin. A loud thump echoed in the wind as she placed the cover on the ground. Inside the coffin was a staircase that led underground and to an unknown area. They went down the steps. They had entered the darkest hour of their entire lives. 


	7. Can't Remember Anything

"Sure is dark down here," Robin said as he grabbed the only lit torch that was there. "Didn't you know that it would be dark down here?" Raven asked. "Well yeah, but I didn't expect us to be walking in foot-deep sewage," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean us?"  
  
"We're walking in sewage aren't we?"  
  
"Robin if only that mask didn't cover your eyes you would clearly see that I'm flying over the sewage, not in it," Raven sighed as she flew ahead of Robin. Raven suddenly halted in mid air. "What is it?" Robin asked, startled. "Shhhh," she said, listening very hard. She could hear splashes from up ahead.  
  
She turned around to tell Robin not to make a sound, but it was too late. Hundreds of demons surrounded them, their bows ready. "I have a plan," Raven said, "Just kill every demon that gets in your way, dodge the arrows and follow me." She flew towards the end of the corridor full of sewage. Robin followed her while knocking out every demon that got in his way. They reached the end of the corridor.  
  
Raven's eyes turned white and her hands became enveloped in a dark shade of black. The roof started to cave in as Raven and Robin escaped. Every warrior was killed.  
  
They entered the castle. The inside was made of stone and the floor was made of checker-colored tile. Torches were scattered everywhere along with bar doors. They walked straight ahead and opened a dusty, ancient door.  
  
"Where are they?" Robin interrogated as he stared at the room.  
  
"If my senses are correct, they should be in this chamber," Raven replied, touching the chamber door. She gave the door a mighty shove and it swung open.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"Robin!"  
  
"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed as he ran towards her. "Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as she embraced him in a tight hug. She quickly let go of him and started to untie him. Robin did the same.  
  
"Starfire, what happened?" he asked as he saw the bullet wounds on her arms. "This demon came in and shot me with some earth weapon and these small, shiny things made these earth wounds. On my planet such wounds would mean sudden death. Tell me, am I going to die in a few hours?"  
  
"No Star, you're in good condition. Besides you've only got," he counted the bullet wounds on her arm, "4 wounds."  
  
Beast Boy broke free from the rope and got up.  
  
"Beast Boy I'm so glad you're safe. I was," Raven paused, "Worried." Beast Boy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You were worried about me? No way," he said as he did a quiet laugh.  
  
"What? You don't think that I worry about stuff?" Raven asked as she gently stroked him. Beast Boy blushed. "Well no, but." He was cut off by Raven. He felt his lips collide with hers.  
  
Robin and Starfire both gaped at them, then did the same. Raven and Beast Boy's kiss lasted for two minutes. There was a snapping sound and Beast Boy's eyes grew blank and wide.  
  
"Get off me!" he said as he shoved her. "Beast Boy, don't you remember me?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "Nope," he replied.  
  
"You just did a second ago."  
  
"I can't even remember anything that happened a second ago, but what I do know is what I'm going to do next," he said as a nasty grin spread across his face. He started to grow claws, fangs, and a tail. He had transformed into a giant T-Rex. 


	8. Raven goes after Seth

The T-Rex roared with rage as Raven fled the scene. She didn't know what to do and didn't want to hurt him, so she flew out the door. He followed her out the door and into the hall. The T-Rex tried to snap at her as she flew straight for an elevator. "An elevator inside a castle? Strange, but I'm not going to stop and ask," she thought as black energy surrounded her hands.  
  
The elevator door flew open and she went inside. She immediately pressed the number 5 button as the T-Rex drew nearer and nearer. "Phew," she sighed as the doors of the elevator began to slide shut. Just as the doors were about to close, a pair of huge T-Rex claws squeezed through the crack and shoved the doors apart. The sliding metal doors broke and the T-Rex stepped in. Raven accidentally pressed the music button and elevator music burst out of the speaker.  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away- if I will it all away  
  
The elevator started to move towards the 5th floor. Raven battled the T-Rex in order to keep herself alive.  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
The elevator hit the 5th floor and Raven flew under the dinosaur's legs. The T-Rex gave a mighty roar and chased after her. She flew down a dark corridor. She turned around to fight the T-Rex once again.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away- if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't give into the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming you're name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear She beckons me shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
"Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" she yelled and a door was levitated. She threw the floating door at the T-Rex. The creature flinched as the door smacked him on the cheek. He glared down at her. He gave another mighty roar. He opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharp fangs. He was about to eat her alive when a boom! echoed in the corridor.  
  
She turned around to see Cyborg standing right next to her. He had just blasted a hole in the wall. "Looks like I came here just in time," he said as he lunged for the snapping dinosaur. "Raven don't just stand there, get Robin!" he shouted while struggling to hold onto the T-Rex. She flew back into the elevator.  
  
She pressed the number 1 button and the elevator started to head to the 1st floor. She stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for the chamber that she left 10 minutes ago. The sound of bullets shooting out of guns echoed through the corridor. "You'll pay for what you've done to Starfire, worshiper of Satan!" she heard Robin yell. She tiptoed a little closer to the chamber door.  
  
"Mwwhahahaha!" Seth laughed, " You can never beat me, you pathetic little runt!" He grabbed Robin's punching hand and twisted it. Robin, breathing very hard, fell to the floor. "You'll be with your dear Starfire any moment now," Seth snarled as he prepared his gun. There was a bang! and a scream.  
  
Seth had left the room. Raven waited until he was out of earshot and ran into the room. She saw Robin and Starfire lying on the floor unconscious. She ran over to Starfire, healed as many wounds as possible, then went to Robin and did the same. She ran out the door to find Seth, but soon found herself face to face with the T-Rex. He glared at her.  
  
She could sense the evil inside his white eyes. She levitated a few more doors and threw them at him. The doors struck him on the cheek one by one. As soon as all the doors had struck him, he narrowed his eyes even more and roared. Another door, outlined in black, came out of nowhere and struck him on the back. He fell to the floor.  
  
"I don't want to kill you Beast Boy, but if we keep fighting, it looks like I'll have to. Lets just stop battling. I know it must be hard to try not to kill me because you're hypnotized, but just try to fight it," Raven said as she flew down the corridor. Cyborg came running in and tackled the T-Rex.  
Raven went into a room in which she thought Seth had entered. She looked at the empty chamber. A second later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Seth. He smirked at her as soon as her eyes met his. "You," she muttered, gritting her teeth.  
  
"You seem surprised to see me, after all it has been 13 years," he said, still smirking. "I'm not surprised to see you Seth," she retorted as she broke free from his grip. "Yes," he said, frowning slightly, "I assumed that you would be surprised to see that I have returned." "What do you want with me? I've done nothing to you," she said through gritted teeth. "Raven do use your common sense. The reason why I've brought you here is because I want to kill you, and the reason why I want to kill you is because you'd ruin my perfect plan to rule the world," he said.  
  
"Then what do you want with my friends?" she asked. "I found out that they'd help you out when you'd try to stop me. I began thinking about a plan to destroy you and your comrades. I thought that if I kidnapped Green Boy here you'd rescue him. When you stepped into this castle, I knew that I was just minutes away from destroying you, and I am," he chuckled as he aimed his gun at her. 


	9. Raven wins the war

He kept laughing his cold, piercing laugh. His evil eyes stared at her as though a wolf might stare hungrily at his prey. He pulled the trigger and bullets came flying out of the gun. Raven put her two hands up in the air and a black shield formed between them. The bullets made little tapping sounds as they hit the shield, then hit the floor.  
  
She then focused all of her energy on the gun. The gun became enveloped in black and fell apart. The pieces fell to the floor. Seth growled and then pulled out another weapon: a laser. But this time he didn't aim the laser at her, instead he aimed at the ground that she was standing on. With two shots from the laser, the floor beneath her feet began to tremble.  
  
The ground beneath her feet broke into a small, deep pit. At the bottom of the pit was boiling hot lava. She fell towards the boiling hot lava. Luckily, small rocks just as big and wide as a hand, stuck out of the sides of the pit. She grabbed one of the rocks and started climbing upwards.  
  
She climbed faster and faster each time the lava would rise. Raven was barely at the top of the pit when all of the sudden, she saw a green, huge T-Rex claw right in front of her. What in the world is he doing? She thought to herself, Is he willing to help me or is he acting nice so I would fall for the trick that he planned? She made her decision and grabbed the claw.  
  
The claw lifted her up towards the floor. She let go of the claw as soon as her feet touched the ground. The minute she had let go, the T-Rex turned around to face the villainous demon. The T-Rex turned around and swung his tail at the weapon that Seth was holding. The laser broke after it had collided with the tail. The T-Rex turned around to face Seth.  
  
Seth then pulled out his Spirit Taker 5000 and aimed at the green dinosaur. He pressed the red button on the side and a round, blue ball started forming as the metal claw that it was trapped in moved forward. The T-Rex roared in agony as two green lines erupted from his chest. The lines then formed the shape of DNA as the dinosaur's spirit erupted from the chest and was sucked into the weapon. The T-Rex gave one last roar before hitting the floor.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven yelled as she ran towards Beast Boy. "Too bad that he only has five minutes to live before his spirit is completely gone," Seth chuckled as he walked towards her. He was one step away from her when he sent her flying towards the wall with one blow from his right hand. Raven moaned as she slid down the wall.  
  
"You're a foolish girl," he said as he approached her, his weapon in his hands, "Foolish enough to think that you, a creepy looking teenage girl with little power can defeat me, the most powerful demon of them all! Even more powerful then our father!" He aimed the Spirit Taker 5000 at her. He was just about to press the red button when Raven's hand became enveloped in black and threw her arm out in front of her. Seth's torso became surrounded in black and he was thrown against the wall. Blood trickled down his cheek. He was dead.  
  
Cyborg came running into the room, followed by Robin and Starfire. "Raven, we are glad that you are unharmed," Starfire said as she embraced Raven in a tight hug. "Starfire you're hugging me," Raven said. "Oh sorry," Starfire said as she let go of her and blushed. "What happened?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to Beast Boy, who was now back in his usual form.  
  
"Beast Boy tried to save me," she replied as she got to her feet. "He tried to save you?" Cyborg asked in amazement. "Yes," she replied, "But Seth defeated him with his Spirit Taker 5000. Speaking of the Spirit Taker 5000, what time is it?" Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and a clock appeared. "It's 4:05 a.m." he replied.  
  
"Good, we still have four minutes left," she said as she walked towards the weapon. "What do you mean four minutes left?" Cyborg questioned her as she strolled over to Beast Boy. "The Spirit Taker 5000 takes five minutes to suck the whole spirit in," she replied, a serious tone in her voice. Her hands became engulfed in black and so did the weapon. The weapon fell to pieces and there was a sudden rush of wind.  
  
The wind turned green as it circulated just above Beast Boy's chest. A green ball had appeared in the center of the circulating wind. The green ball shone brighter and brighter with each passing second. The green ball's light soon filled the whole chamber. After it filled the whole chamber, the light started to fade away.  
  
After the last of the green ball's light faded away, the ball disappeared, along with the wind. Beast Boy opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Dude, what happened?" he asked. "You almost saved Raven's life, BB," Cyborg replied, helping Beast Boy up. "But you failed because of this weapon that Seth carried," Raven said, pointing at the remains of the Spirit Taker 5000. "He beat me?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at Seth's lifeless body. The other titans nodded. "But he couldn't have.awww man," he said as he stomped his feet. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
"At least you tried," Raven said, blushing slightly. Beast Boy smiled at her and she smiled back. "C'mon, lets go home," Raven said as they walked out the door. 


	10. The parcel and the concert

"It's Christmas time! It's Christmas time!" Beast Boy shouted as he jumped up and down on Raven's bed. Raven moaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyes came to a halt when she saw Beast Boy sitting on the edge of her bed. "BEAST BOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she shouted, blushing slightly. Beast Boy had an expression of gloom on his face.  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know that it's Christmas day," he replied. "I know that it's Christmas. Now get out!" she growled as she pointed at her door. Beast Boy ignored her. "I want you to come downstairs," he said coolly. "No, I'm not going downstairs, especially on this holiday," she said. She crossed her arms.  
  
"Please," Beast Boy said, giving her the puppy eyes. She decided to give in. "Alright, but I'm only doing this for you," she said as she got out of bed. They strolled out the door. "Thanks for saving me yesterday," Beast Boy said, his face turning red.  
  
"You're welcome," she said, turning a little bit red. When they were at the base of the tower, Raven could not believe her eyes. There was a total of 50 presents under the tree, but that didn't impress her. What impressed her was the Christmas tree lights. The lights shone a brilliant shade of purple. It was dark inside of the Titans Tower and the only source of light came from the tree.  
  
They sat on the couch and stared at the tree in awe. Beast Boy got up, walked over to the tree, and came back with a small package in his hands. "For you," he said as he handed the package to her. She took the small parcel and opened it. Inside was a heart shaped black necklace.  
  
"Thank you Beast Boy," Raven said, blushing a little bit more as she put the necklace on. Beast Boy had a smile on his face as he pointed his index finger at the ceiling. Raven looked up. Mistletoe was dangling above there heads. Raven brought her head down and they kissed.  
  
Their kiss lasted for 3 minutes when their lips had finally parted. "Lets go wake up Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire and tell them that we need to practice for our performance tonight," Raven said, getting up. Beast Boy followed her up the stairs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 8:00 p.m. and there was only 1 minute left before the concert started. Raven was getting ready to sing, Starfire was getting the piano ready, Robin and Beast Boy were tuning their electric guitars, and Cyborg was getting his drum set ready. One minute passed and the lights of the auditorium went out as the stage lights turned on. The curtains parted and Starfire began to play. After a few seconds of hearing Starfire play, Raven began to sing.  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me Have you forgotten all I know And all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you And touched my hand I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
I look in the and see your face If I look deep enough So many things inside that are Just like you are taking over  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe You're taking over me  
  
The End 


End file.
